Green eyes
by Foodwise
Summary: On a conference in Boston, OC Det. Eli Trent meets Agent Olivia Dunham. AU-fluff, read the A/N to get my drift on this one. And surprise! Femslash...


**CSI:LV (kind of)/****Fringe crossover, M, romance, Eli Trent/Olivia Dunham, femslash**

**This is not an actual CSI crossover. I'm using one of my original characters around whom I've build a CSI-story ****called 'Mistakes'. Sorry to disappoint all of you CSI-fans. **

**Disclaimer: ****Anyway, ****CSI, its characters, places, and situations are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Alliance Atlantis, and CBS Productions. Same goes for Fringe, credit goes to JJ Abrams, Bad Robot Productions, Warner Bros. Television and FOX. This story was written for entertainment not monetary purposes. Original characters, and this story, are intellectual property of the author. Any similarities to existing characters, fictional or real, living or dead, are coincidental and no harm is intended.**

**A/N: ****Don't even ask me how I got this idea. I just love 'Fringe' and I'm stuck on my own Eli Trent. This has little to nothing to do with 'Mistakes' or the actual or alternate universe present on 'Fringe' . I was just thinking that there is something about the idea of the two of them together that intrigued me. And I knew I couldn't keep writing different stuff as long as this lingered in my mind. So I got it out of my system.**

**This is AU, s****o if you've read 'Mistakes', just imagine Eli had never left San Francisco for Vegas, had never met Sara again after college and was still looking for the one person to make her happy.**

**I don't know how much sense this makes, it's pretty much just fluff, but fluff that wanted to be written, so why not share? And since I simply cannot understand the femslash going about 'Fringe' (really, Olivia and Astrid? Oh come on, there's rarely been a stranger pairing. I'll just keep ignoring that...) and none of the usual CSI characters seemed fitting... Well, I guess Eli ****had to be the one to 'suffer'.**

**'Nuff said...**

**Green eyes**

You know this moment when you feel yourself waking up? So very slowly, so warm and cozy in your bed you neither want to really move nor open your eyes just yet. I stir a bit, looking for a comfortable position to keep on snoozing for just a couple of more minutes before having to face a new day. Inhaling deeply, I note that the scent that surrounds me isn't familiar to me. It smells of a fabric softener I do not use, a foreign perfume and the faint scent of sex lingers in the air.

Memories flood my mind instantly and the smile that decides to settle on my features is a satisfied and relaxed one.

Of course, I'm in Boston. Not back home in Frisco.

I'm with her.

I slowly crack my eyes open and my breath gets stuck in throat when I am faced with the most expressive green eyes I think I have ever had the luck of having so close to me and looking at me with such affection and such overwhelming desire in them. Right now, those eyes smile at me and tender fingers run over my cheek and flutter down my jaw line.

I've only met this woman three days ago and yet the simplest touch from her can set me on fire and make my mind spin, make it think way too far into the future, a future I am not sure we will have.

"Hey." Comes her hoarse , yet softly spoken greeting. I like the sound of her voice first thing in the morning. Laced with the remainder of sleepiness, a bit dry and throaty. It is even lower than it usually is. It's sexy. She is sexy. Her fingers draw an invisible line down my throat and onto my chest and since the comforter only covers me up to my waist, it's easy to follow the line of her sight to my breasts, where in response to her subtle touches my nipples instantly and very unsubtly harden.

I take the hand that now rests on my chest, lift it up to my mouth and place a kiss into the palm.

"Morning, Liv." Where her voice is hoarse, mine is gravelly today. Judging by the barely noticeable but very much happening tremor that runs through her body, she likes it. She told me the very evening we met. That she'd heard me talk even before she caught a glimpse of me and just needed to know if its owner did justice to her voice. And I obviously did.

Her intense green eyes flicker from my mouth back to my chest, then up to my eyes. Her lips are ever so slightly parted and I know that she wants to kiss me just doesn't know where to start best.

I wrap my arm around her and pull her completely onto me. I still have to groan at so much skin contact, though I've covered every inch of her body with kisses, mapped it with my hands, fingertips, my lips and my tongue, I still marvel at how perfect she feels against me. Soft, creamy skin, slightly freckled, a beautifully toned stomach and inviting curves. I enjoy the fact that she's easily four inches shorter than I am and when she lies on top of me, she rests her head in the crook of my neck while our breasts press into each other's. Just like right now. I can feel her lips curve to a smile against my skin as she wriggles her thigh between mine and bends it in an upwards movement with perfect accuracy causing sweet friction in the best of all places. I half moan, half hum into her hair. Blonde, flowing hair, freed from their days restraint of being tied into a tight ponytail, messily surrounding her face now and covering part of my torso.

My hands glide down her back and she writhes above me, moaning as I cup her cheeks and press her deeper into me. Her leg adapts a lazy pace against me now, causing me to roll my head back and sigh.

She lifts her upper body and supporting her weight on strong and slender arms, she glances at me through heavy lids, her breath elevated as I sneak one of my hands a little lower and brush over her center from behind.

"Do you know what you're doing to me, Eli?"

She rolls to the side and traps my wandering hand under her hip, gripping the other and leading it above my head, holding it there. With both my hands unusable and one of hers still free, she pushes the covers aside and I watch her eyes follow the path her fingers take down my body.

I exhale and dazed by the tingle that spreads in the wake of her movements, I groan out.

"I know what you're doing to me."

Her index finger finds a pebbled nipple and with each flick my stomach clenches and want tugs deep down inside me, a longing for her to not tease me but finish what my body demands so strongly from her.

But she takes her time with me, spending minutes teasing my breasts and with a rather rough pinch I arch off the sheets and yelp.

She has learned to read me quickly, memorised every single one of my weak spots and how I react to different touches and pressures used in different places. She soothes the slight pain she caused with her tongue, sucking softly before biting down again hard. I know that in the throes of last night's passionate activities I told her to bite me like that and not ease the pain by any further attention. With her teeth scraping my nipple repeatedly she tests me, but the stinging is redirected right between my legs and explodes into sheer arousal once it's reached its destination and I writhe and voice my approval of her rough treatment loudly.

I'm so concentrated on this sensation that I hardly noticed her fingers caressing my belly, my hipbones and running in gentle motions as far down my thighs as she can reach from her current position.

It's only when she spread my legs wide that my breath hitches again. I can't wait for her to get to where I want her. She licks up the side of my chest to my armpit, tickles the insides of my thighs, knowing both her mouth and fingers are on spots where I'm extremely ticklish. Making use of that knowledge, I squirm under her touch and almost slip out of her grasp, but she stills and locks eyes with me.

A stormy sea -green meets my look that must be close to pleading right now. I'm burning up and she knows, just like she knows exactly what to do to not annoy me or make me feel insecure, that I hate to be tickled but don't mind if it's used briefly and in an erotic sense.

I adore that each time before she takes it further, she silently asks for my permission again, even though she knows it's granted to her anyway. I feel completely safe with her.

Her lovemaking is respectfully tender, but fiercely intense and spot on at the right moments, and only raw when I demand it clearly.

I answer her questioning look easily, I know what I want.

"Surprise me, Liv. Don't hold back."

The smirk that drew me in, the smirk that made my stomach do somersaults when I first talked to her, that sexy, lopsided smirk occupies her whole face now, her eyes light up and she kisses me long and deep. It's a kiss we haven't shared before, it's blowing my mind because it says everything we would never dare to speak out loud. It says I am truly and honestly falling for you and I am afraid, but not willing to let this chance pass us by, whatever the odds are when I have to leave, to get back to Frisco, to my life, my job, my duties, my hobbies, my affairs. My home.

My sense of home shifts with every passing minute spent in her presence.

And my affairs have been just that, brief encounters to satisfy a need and they already ended the moment I met her.

She teases the trimmed hair between my legs and her tongue descends down to my breasts again, licking and flicking while fingers part me and get soaked in musky arousal.

As hard as it is, I try to hold still and concentrate on the feeling, the build-up, want to feel every movement and I hold my breath after several shaky pants, waiting for her decision to either plunge into me, what I hope for, or delve into me slowly.

If she keeps this up I'm going to come at even those light touches, my mind is so caught up in the many possibilities and the thought of each one alone brings me closer and closer to tumbling into that sweet ecstasy without much further stimulation.

I'm trembling constantly and she smiles into another kiss she places on the top of my breast.

"God, you're amazing. I wish I could keep you in this state for hours and just watch you. Promise me that you won't hold back, too. I want to hear, see, feel everything when you come."

My head whips around and I quickly reverse our position, I'm on all fours above her now, nowhere but at me she can look.

"Make me." I husk out and grin as the green almost completely vanishes from her eyes, replaced by the pure black of dilated pupils.

Her head comes up in a quick move, she catches my left nipple with her tongue, then bites down on it exactly as she pushes her fingers up and into me with force.

My arms almost give in and the scream she has torn from my lungs lets the smug smile grow.

I told her not to hold back and help me Lord, this time she really doesn't.

She thrusts another finger into me and I growl at the sudden sense of being filled so tightly it verges on tugging at my physical limits, but she bends her fingers gracefully, hitting me with every stroke I fervently slam back into by now in the exact spot that will catapult me into bliss. Her other hand finds my clit and circles it, alternating skillfully between pushing me fast towards release and painfully slow, prolonging my ascend.

No one has ever known how to keep me at the height of pleasure for so long.

I chance a look down at her and her face is expressing an indescribable awe, defenseless adoration and utter joy tinged with the tiniest hint of pride. My shallow breaths are now more of grunted moans as she once again increases speed and force until I feel I can no longer escape the final outcome. I stare into her eyes, she just takes them off mine to deliver one last rewarding fierce bite to my nipple which makes me yell out louder than I ever thought I could be during sex, then she catches my glance again, curls her fingers during one massive thrust and I groan loud and long, shaking all over my body as the most intense orgasm rips through me, tearing the world I've known before apart at the seams. I don't want this to ever end and I ride her hand while the pace of her movement still increases and I'm caught in the moment for at least a minute before all strength leaves my body suddenly and I collapse on top of her, closing my thighs to trap her inside of me.

I can't recall the last time I have let go of myself like that. I don't even know if I ever have. For her, I let my face be an open book, I don't feel I have to hide anything from her, like she'd see through all my complexes and insecurities anyway. I needed her to see, hear, feel exactly what she's been doing to me over the past three days.

_"Agent Olivia Dunham, FBI, Homeland security Boston."_

_I give her my best still professional smile and take her outstretched hand. It's soft and warm, her grip firm._

_"Detective Elizabeth Trent, SFPD, Homicide. Nice to meet you Agent Dunham."_

_"The pleasure is obviously all mine, Detective."_

_For the first time since my boss told me I'd be sent to this expectantly dull interdepartmental cooperation conference I feel like I had a purpose being here._

_"I liked your speech, Agent. I just wish every FBI Agent would think along those lines. Teamwork with the local authorities seems to be a very foreign word. Most just sweep in, take over a case and don't even think that there might be a lot of profit in working together with those who know best what's happened. Why for example send evidence over to Quantico to process it, when you have labs at hand as good as some, like NY or LA, Atlanta is great, our own in Frisco is just slightly above average, but I know there's been a case in Vegas only a couple of weeks ago and they have the best people you could think of."_

_Yes, we did start off very professionally. It took us all of three hours talking about our jobs, the differences, her specialties, my ambitions, stuff like that and me four beers, her three glasses of dry white wine to get to a first name basis._

_Though I know the attraction was instant, for both of us. And yeah, as members of the law enforcement it's just not that easy to say: 'Hey, I get that vibe off of you, are you gay, too? You seem interested.'_

_But by the hour the subjects of our conversation got more and more personal. For me, it's easy to find people who I can talk to, spent an evening or a whole night with them, talk about movies and music, dance a bit and eventually have some fun afterwards._

_She didn't seem like that kind of person. She seemed utterly surprised to have found someone it was simple to talk to for her. She is smart, very professional, comes across a bit uptight and quite reserved. But once I got her to smile, she loosened up and it was a pure joy to watch her._

_As the convention center closed, we had no intention to call it a night._

_"They're putting up the chairs..."_

_"They do. I know it's going to be an early morning if you want to attend the same seminars that are on my list, but still- I'm reluctant to break it off right now. Would you happen to know any bars where we could probably continue this?"_

_She straightened her flawless white blouse and sat very upright, eyeing me suspiciously._

_Her next words surprised me._

_"What is _this_, Detective? This conversation or the exploration of our mutual attraction?"_

_I never expected her to be the one to break the ice._

_"Both." I said boldly. I'm not a shy person. But I'm rarely that intrigued by a person. _

_"Come on, Olivia, let's not beat around the bush. I can see that you usually don't find yourself in situations like this. But you do have potential, I have to admit that."_

_I give her my most flirtatious smile. It's too late for me to not do this openly._

_"I could sit with you and talk the whole night through. It didn't seem like we'd run out of topics any time soon, maybe not ever. I can't remember having talked this much on such a level for a very, very long time."_

_She seizes me up and grins. _

_"And I like that just as much. And you have an incredible voice. It was the first thing that made me notice you. __I had to see who belonged to that voice. But I can hear an 'or' coming. What else could we possibly be doing, Eli?"_

_I grin. My voice. So it's been my voice, she hadn't even seen me at first..._

_"It's not a real 'or'. I__ for one think it's inevitable. Sooner or later tonight I'd have to kiss you. I just have to. Whatever happens after that, I don't know."_

_Smirking, she rests her chin on her hand that is propped up on the improvised bar they installed for the time of the conference, while beside us the barkeeper puts up the last stools._

_It's that smirk that reels me in, that amazes me and later I would realise it was the moment I started falling for her. _

_"Do I get a say in this?"_

_I move an inch closer and look into her eyes. I could so get lost in that green._

_"You get all the say in this. Tell me I'm wrong, tell me there's nothing, that you're not thinking and feeling what I do and I'll hail you a cab and we might continue talking in a pleasant, but professional capacity tomorrow evening. Maybe over dinner. Not a date, just a dinner with a colleague."_

_For the fraction of a second, her eyes fall to my lips._

_"Dinner would be nice. But let's hail a cab together. I know a bar that is open all night. I wanna listen to you some more. I'm taking the risk of getting kissed tonight."_

_We talked until four in the morning. We didn't drink much more, at least nothing alcoholic, it was like we both wanted to stay as sober as possible. I felt like I'd known her for years after those few hours, I felt a trust and safety I'd never experienced in such a short amount of time with anyone._

_After about a dozen of suppressed yawns I offered to walk her home, since she told me she lived only a couple of blocks away from the bar._

_"This is it." She said, gesturing towards the entrance of an apartment complex._

_"That leaves you with three hours of sleep. I'm guessing you're absolutely not the type who'd skip the first seminar in the morning for a couple of hours more sleep. And I'm also guessing no one will notice just how tired you'll be, whereas I have to get back to my hotel, won't be able to sleep right away and the alarm will go off before I've even managed to close half an eye and I will look terrible in the morning, run to the restrooms every twenty minutes because I'll have had a vast amount of coffee by nine and will be in a mood all day."_

_She grins again, but neither of us speaks for long moments._

_Then I take a hesitant step forwards, reach for her hand and engulf it in both of mine before lifting it to my mouth and placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles._

_"Goodnight, Olivia Dunham. Sleep faster and I'll see you in the morning."_

_As her breath hitches the second my lips brush her fingers, I know that all I want is this night to never end. To talk with her until the sun goes up, maybe hold her while we're watching the sky change its colours with fresh cups of coffees in our hands, not caring about conferences and responsibilities. Eat fresh croissants and brush the crumbs off the corner of her mouth and kiss her. Kiss her and take her to bed. Sleep by her side, have her curled up into me, peacefully drifting into Morpheus' arms knowing that this could be the beginning of something great._

_"What are you thinking?"_

_She asks when I don't let go of her hand while thinking._

_I answer truthfully._

_"I wanna spend the night with you."_

_I didn't even consider how that sounded until she gives me an amused look with one raised eyebrow._

_I'm quick to correct myself._

_"That's not what I meant. I really meant sleep."_

_She tugs on my hand, gets up on the tiptoes and cups my cheek with her other hand. What I see in her eyes overwhelms me. It's a look of pure affection and warmth, of understanding and a decision already made._

_As her lips touch mine for the first time all hell breaks loose inside of me. She's the one I've been waiting for. She's the reason why nothing worked out for me before, why I never felt at peace with anyone I've been with. Everywhere I have ever been looking for someone, I've been looking for her._

_I gasp at the sensation and pull her closer, into my arms and bend down so she can stand normally as I start kissing her back. Slowly and much more lovingly than any first kiss I've ever shared with someone._

_When we part, the air seems to be sizzling around us, there's a warmth in Boston's cold night air that surrounds just us. My eyes meet hers and I know that I'm not alone, I'm not lost anymore, she's right here with me and it's enough for me, it's all that will ever matter._

_"I think now it's definitely too late for me to say I'd rather wait. Now I don't want to sleep alone tonight either."_

_Our fingers entwine, her slightly smaller hand in mine as she leads us to the door and we take the elevator up to her apartment._

_Those next three hours we really spent in each other's arms. Snoozing off for an hour or so after silently lying together, wondering what has happened today._

_As it's time to get up, she takes off into the bathroom while I make some coffee. I move freely about her apartment, just like I've been here before, like I've already accustomed myself with her space. We drink our coffee without talking, just for now there are no words to say, they're not necessary._

_We take a cab to my hotel and she waits patiently while I shower and change, too._

_On the way over to the convention center we stop at a bakery and she indeed likes croissants. I do brush the crumbs off the corner of her mouth and kiss her for only the second time after the night before in front of her building._

_The day goes by way too slowly and I'm glad for the two lectures we both have __in common on our schedule, even though we do nothing but sit beside each other and steal a glance from time to time._

_She's in deep conversation__ with another Agent and I wait at a column behind his left shoulder, patiently, catching her gaze every time she chances a look in my direction._

_Just watching her is amazing. The way she talks a bit too fast when she's into the subject, how she uses her hands to explain, those hands I held for three precious ours in my own, hands I don't want to let go of, hands that could do so much more than hold a pen or a cup or break a croissant in half or gesture about. Hands I long to feel on me._

_As she finishes and slowly strolls over to me, I'm mesmerized by her walk, the very gentle sway in her hips, the way she buries her hands in the pockets of her slacks, how her hair has slipped just a bit out of her ponytail, which hair band has loosened._

_"Hey Detective."_

_"Agent."_

_"So, what's it gonna be, dinner between colleagues or date? You already know what I'd like."_

_I don't step any closer, I'm not sure anymore I can keep my hands off her, or my mouth. I want to hold her but I know there'll be plenty of time for that later, judging by the way she looks at me. _

_"I took the liberty to make a reservation at 'El Corazon', 8 o'clock sharp. So I am going to head off to my hotel, slip into something more flattering and I'd suggest you'd do the same. Dress up for me, Olive. Please?"_

_She looks surprised, but pleased._

_"That's a very good restaurant. I didn't know you could get in there on such short notice. I'll pick out something nice."_

_I already wonder what nice will look like on her. I suppose gorgeous and beautiful will be more fitting adjectives that'll spring to mind when I see her._

_And yes, it cost me a fortune and a lot of persuasion skills to get that table. It _is_ one of Boston's finest restaurants._

_I smile at her._

_"I'll pick you up at 7:30?"_

_"I'll be ready."_

_By 7:20 I'm standing in front of her complex once again, fidgeting with my coat. I know I look good, I'm quite a vain person when I'm not at work, so I did pack an ensemble of finer clothes, just in case there'd be a banquet or something. Still I feel nervous._

_I've had it with waiting, so I ring._

_"Come on up, I'm done in a minute."_

_She left the door ajar and I can hear her rummaging around in the bathroom. As she emerges out of it, I swallow hard around the lump that has suddenly occupied my throat. Beautiful is a word too small for the woman in front of me. She's divine._

_Self-consciously she stares down on herself as she watches my eyes go wide. The sage green dress is just a shade darker than the colour of her eyes and I have never before appreciated stilettos, moderate as hers are, as much as on her._

_"Did I miss a stain or something?"_

_"No." I stop and clear my throat, my voice cracked with just this one word._

_"No, it's just... You look amazing."_

_She looks up at me again and gives me a once-over that mimics mine._

_"You certainly do clean up very nicely, too. I had pegged you for the suit kind and I'm glad to be right. You're incredibly handsome in that."_

_Unconsciously we've closed in on the other, and with one more step I scoop her up, hold her to me with both arms and our lips meet in a kiss that bears no resemblance to chaste anymore. I let her slide down while her arms go around my neck and she kisses me feverishly, hungrily, leaving no doubt that she wants me just as much as I want her. Using her tongue to coax my lips open, I oblige happily and tremble at the first hesitant touch inside my mouth before a moan escapes her and I crush our lips together and delve into the sweetest tangle. _

_Dinner is filled with a continuance of last night's conversation, though either of uses loses their train of thought more than once, too preoccupied with watching the other._

_She is quite the flirter and it seems like once she started, she gets bolder by the minute, making me shift in my chair and wish that I hadn't asked for that espresso and the piece of chocolate tarte to share with her and had just skipped dessert._

_"Nervous, Eli?" She asks with a twinkle in her eye._

_My eyes bore into her and deliberately slowly I let them wander over her face, her neck, down her throat, to her neckline and below before I comment._

_"No. Anticipating. Indulging. Impatient."_

_We barely make it through her door before beginning to undress the other, kissing, nipping, teasing, desire in our eyes and urgency in our movements._

_Once reaching the bed we slow down._

_She's as magnificent naked as she is dressed and I move with the will not to forget a single second of what's about to happen._

_We take our time discovering, mapping, memorizing and devouring with all our senses. Every touch is a first __and appreciated as such and every noise heightens our arousal. Tongues and fingers and mouths and hands explore and learn, ever determined to bring as much pleasure to the other's body as humanly possible._

_Hours later I fall asleep with the feeling of her watching me, but I can't keep my eyes open anymore. I am utterly exhausted, my body sated and pleasurably tired, my mind numb with trying to comprehend all the emotions that run through me. I'm infinitely happy. That's another first for me._

_The next day starts out pretty much like the one before that, but we take the time to have a real breakfast at my hotel._

_It's the third and last day of the conference, so it ends a bit earlier and we both decide to skip the festivities since they're not mandatory and have a late lunch at a nice little Asian place before she takes me on a little sightseeing tour._

_I have got to see Harvard again. Some of my best and some of my worst memories are connected to this place and without questioning my wish to do this by myself, she kisses me gently and leaves me to remembering._

_As I show up at her door, I am drunk and soaked to the bone. It had started to rain while I wandered the campus grounds. I still clutch the bottle of Bourbon tightly to myself, I've drained it almost completely on my way back. So much came back to me, people, places, scenes, so much fun and so much pain at the same time._

_She lets me in, wordlessly starts to remove my clothes, then slips out of her sweat pants and shirt and maneuvers us into the shower._

_I cling to her under the hot spray and fresh tears wet my cheeks, tears I didn't cry so many years ago, tears she doesn't, can't understand, yet she kisses them away, holds me, rocks me now sitting in the tub until I've cried myself out._

_O__n the couch, wrapped in a large towel while my clothes are in her dryer, I cup her face and thank her._

_"What for?"_

_"For just letting me be. For accepting something you have no knowledge of. For not throwing me out because I came here, wasted. For trusting me so, so much after so little time. For comforting me. One day I am going to tell you. Of the demons of my past. Of the woman that haunted my dreams for the longest time."_

_And again, she just kisses me, kisses all my fears away, my anger, my frustration._

_The more I sober up, the more aware I become of the fact that tomorrow, she will have to go back to work and in the evening, a plane will take me back to San Francisco. That there's a distance between us that's might tear us apart before the real 'us' has even begun._

_Before I fall asleep, after we've exhausted each other, not knowing when we'd have the chance to be physically close again, when we'd be able to hold, caress, love the other again, I mumble into the ear I've just nibbled on and kissed._

_"I don't want to leave."_

"Liv, when do you have to leave for work?"

I know I might be spoiling the mood, having just returned the morning favour thoroughly and we're both still basking in the afterglow, cuddling and kissing like on a lazy Sunday morning.

"In about two hours. When does your flight go?"

"I have to be at the airport by five. And have the hotel room cleared by eleven."

We're clearly avoiding saying what is really weighing on our minds. Where do we go from here? Is this going to be it? There's already way too much between us to just simply walk out of this and go back to our usual lives.

"Eli?"

Her voice holds so much hope and I'm quick to scribble down the rest of my email and phone numbers before I turn to face her.

"Promise me that this is just the beginning?"

I put down the last of my defenses and let her see right into my heart. There's not an ounce of doubt in me.

"It is."

"Promise me to take care of yourself."

"I will if you do the same."

"Of course."

"Honey?" The endearment falls from my lips like I've said it to her a million times before.

"Yeah?"

"How much time?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"That's enough."

It's frantic and with a sense of desperation, I don't even bother undressing her again, taking her right against her front door. She looks right into my eyes as she comes with a strangled scream that holds my name.

"I love your eyes, now even more than before." I whisper huskily into her ear as I bring her down gently.

"And I love your voice. Especially now." She mumbles in between the kisses she scatters all over my face.

We're both not the types for melodramatic good-byes. So standing beside her SUV, we kiss like she's really just leaving for work and we'd see each other in the evening.

But I watch her drive away her until she's rounded a corner and disappears in the heavy Boston morning traffic.

My cabbie honks impatiently and looking up at her apartment one last time, I sink down into the backseat of the taxi and let the streets, cars, faces and buildings pass me by.

I know I'll be coming back. I know I've found something a lot of people search for all their lives. I've found love.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading...<strong>


End file.
